Touch Me
by thattwosidedgirl
Summary: A one-shot based (loosely) on the season one episode Metamorphosis. Lana and Whitney, smut!


**While I struggle with Nearly, I decided to write this one-shot with Whitney and Lana. Enjoy!**

Lana woke suddenly, her eyes flying open. She panicked, struggling to breathe before she recognised her boyfriend above her. "Whitney," she whimpered, her eyes tearing up as he pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay, you're safe, you're safe," he murmured into her ear, his strong arms holding her so carefully and sweetly. She breathed in ragged gulps, her lungs struggling to take in as much oxygen as they could.

"Where am I?" She said, pulling away and looking at her surroundings. All Lana could remember was Gary walking up to her, a awful grin on his face, then she blacked out.

"My car. I lifted you down from his treehouse. He had you tied up and gagged." Whitney spoke the words as if he couldn't believe what he was actually saying, his tone disbelieving yet angry and protective as well. "Shit, baby, if anything was to happen to you..." Whitney wrapped his arms around her waist, his face close to hers. "I don't know what I would do," he murmured into her ear, his breath warming her neck.

Lana pressed her lips to his, allowing herself to sink back into the world where nothing could hurt her. Whitney's arms were around her and his lips were on hers and all she could she could feel was everywhere he was touching her, yet it was never enough to satisfy her.

"Lana," he murmured, breathing her name when he stopped for breath. She didn't want to stop hearing her name on his lips, the way he said it, like it was the only word worth saying. She pulled back, looking deep into his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Never stop," she whispered, the words like a promise through the musty air of the tree house, "never stop touching me."

Whitney smiled, his hand moving from her hip to cradle her cheek, his thumb stroking tender circles on the smooth, cappuccino coloured skin.

"Never," he agreed, and his eyes blazed with such passion Lana felt a flash of fear, before his lips were on herself again and all her mundane thoughts disappeared. Lana moved forwards onto his lap, straddling his hips as she tangled her fingers into his soft hair. Her nails gripped his scalp, forcing his face as close as it could be to her own. Lana could feel Whitney's desire for her, both through his jeans and in the way he kissed her- passionate and lustful yet with a hungry side, as if Lana would disappear for ever if she wasn't in his arms. She rocked her hips, grinding lightly into Whitney's crotch, eliciting a feral moan from her boyfriend. He moved his hands down to grip her hips, moving them slowly but hard onto his growing erection. Her top had ridden up where his hands lay, and Lana could feel the tiny electric sparks travel down to her crotch, which was also enjoying the grinding.

"Whitney," Lana moaned as he bit down on her bottom lip. "We have to go..." her breath hitched as his lips left hers and traveled down her neck, biting and sucking the tender flesh there. "My aunt," she tried to continue but Whitney had directed his kisses to the nook in her collarbone, the spot he knew she fell apart to. "Can wait," she finished, panting heavily as she thrust her hips to meet Whitney's.

She felt Whitney smile against her mouth as he continued ravishing her lips; tongue and teeth clashing in a frantic need to be closer to one another, to feel each other everywhere. Lana hadn't ever felt like this with Whitney before. Sure they'd had sex, but she'd never felt this animalistic, almost carnal desire.

Breaking away to gulp a breath of air, Lana tugged off Whitney's jersey roughly, shrugging off hers at the same time. Running her hands under his shirt, Whitney pulled away for a second to pull it over his head, exposing his torso. Lana ran her hands over his abs, feeling the firm muscle beneath the soft skin. She outlined the small scar he had, just under his right pectoral muscle that he had gained from a shard of glass, thrown at a rowdy fight against the opposing football team.

She pulled her own t-shirt over her head, shivering compulsively as the cold air hit her exposed skin. Whitney wrapped his jersey around her, placing open mouth kisses down from her throat to the soft skin between her breasts. Then her lips were back on his, tugging him down onto the back seats of the car.

Whitney drew back suddenly, breathing more heavily than usual. "Baby, stop, I was nearly there and I didn't want to yet," he panted, shifting under her.

"Can I?" Lana asked quietly, a faint pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"Never ask that question if you don't want me to sound like a selfish dick," Whitney said, still breathing laboriously.

"Is that a yes?" Lana said, slowly grinding her hips back and forth over her boyfriend's erection.

"It isn't a fucking no," he said, pulling Lana back on top of him. He held her hips again, moving them slowly at first, then faster and faster as he began to lose control. "Lana," he yelled as he came- she felt him jerk and shake as his climax came. "My Lana Lang," he murmured, tilting his head up to kiss her before sitting up. "We really should probably go now," Whitney said, helping her up from the backseat.

Lana smiled. "I expect you to keep your promise though."

Whitney smiled. "That's one promise I will never break."


End file.
